un amor inesperado
by NatashaDecim
Summary: Saiki kusuo alguien que podría tener todo el mundo a sus pies gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales con las que nació, sin embargo, el no es el tipo de persona que haría eso el solo quiere tener una vida tranquila, pero quien diría que una simple chica podría robarle toda esa tranquilidad, logrando que un chico tan serio mostrara un lado que jamas alguien haya visto.
1. Capítulo 1

Un día más empezaba y las cosas no han cambiado nada, como siempre cada mañana despierto y escucho los pensamientos de cada persona que se encuentra a 200 metros alrededor de mi casa, eso ya es costumbre y aveces espero que un día despierte y no escuche nada, pero eso sólo en mis sueños, me he levantado y voy preparándome para ir al instituto. Me llamo Saiki kusuo y soy un psíquico.

Saiki- Hace 17 años, nació de una pareja ordinaria, un niño no tan ordinario.

\- ¡Ha hablado! ¡Directamente a mi cerebro!

Saiki- Ya podía hablar cuando sólo tenia 14 días de nacido.

\- ¡Es cierto¡ ¡Es tan hermoso y misterioso!

Saiki- Sin usar su voz.

\- ¡Estas caminando! ¡Estas caminando!

Saiki- Era capaz de caminar con un mes. Cuando tenía un año hizo su primer recado usando su teletransportación, esto asustaría normalmente a cualquier madre tranquila, unos padres normales probablemente habrían llevado a su hijo al hospital o a un laboratorio, sin embargo, esta era... una pareja bastante relajada.

\- Eres un psíquico ¿no? ¡kuu-chan!

Saiki- Ellos son muy desprocupados y así es, ellos aceptaron la situación y el tiempo pasó y ese niño - es decir yo - es ahora un estudiante de instituto y aun tengo mis poderes sobrenaturales Telepatía, Psicoquinesis, ver a través de objetos, Presentimientos, Teletransporte, Clarividencia, etc. Puedo hacer la mayoría de esas cosas. Soy el hombre mas infeliz del mundo, al cual le han quitado todo, un montón de cosas se me han sido arrebatadas sentir ese sentimiento de hazaña o ser sorprendido en una fiesta sorpresa, son cosas que no puedo experimentar, pero a pesar de eso, realmente no tengo nada de que quejarme una vida pacífica no es del todo malo.

\- ¡Kuu-chan! ¡Baja el desayuno esta listo!

Esa es mi madre, Saiki Kurumi, es una madre agradable y calmada razón por la cual no he caído por el lado oscuro, siempre me dice que use mi poder con las personas que la necesitan o que sean amables. Es de cabello color negro hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y es medianamente alta y de tez blanca, ahora mismo esta con su delantal rosado.

-¡Oh! Kusuo-kun ya has bajado - dice alegremente.

Saiki- Ese es mi padre, Saiki Kuniharu, es un vago y un irresponsable siempre viene directamente a pedirme ayuda, básicamente he decidido no hacerle ningún favor. Es de cabello marón, de tez blanca y usa anteojos, al parecer ya tiene trabajo porque esta con su saco y pantalón marón y zapatos negros.

Narrador.

Saiki término su desayuno y se despidió se su madre con una señal de mano y a su padre apenas y lo miró salio de su casa y se dispuso a dirigirse al instituto Pk, Saiki era un chico de pocas palabras, con sus padres hablaba telepaticamente, su cabello era de un peculiar color rosado usa anteojos de color verdes, para que no pueda convertir a las personas que vea en piedra, es de tez blanca y mide 1.67 m, y no suele usar sus poderes delante de otras personas que no sean sus padres o a menos que se encuentre solo.

Al llegar al instituto se dirigió a su casillero cambió sus zapatos y fue directo a su salón, al parecer había pasado algo, muchos estaban murmurando cosas otros pensativos.

*Sera un chico o una chica* * ojala y sea un chico guapo* *ojala sea una chica bonita* *¿estara con nosotros?

Saiki- Ya veo, aparecer es un nuevo alumno - pensó para si mismo, ya que acaba de leer las mentes de algunos de sus compañeros.

Sus compañeros se habían enterado de que un nuevo alumno había entrado pero nadie sabía a que salón permaceria, las chicas rogaban que sea un chico guapo y los chicos una chica bonita, pronto cesaron los susurros y todos salieron casi corriendo por la puerta para observar lo que estaba sucediendo, Saiki solo alzó la mirada pero enseguida lo bajo no le tomo mucha importancia, después de todo solo era una alumna nueva.

Así es Saiki ya sabia que era una alumna, ¿como lo supo? escucho los pensamientos de algunos alumnos de otras aulas donde ya había pasado la nueva alumna.

-¡Hey! Colega por que todos están mirando en el pasillo - dijo Neundo.

Neundo Riki un chico bastante grande con un distintivo corte de cabello amarillo con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, era una de las pocas personas que no podía leerles la mente, la razón era un simple idiota, pero reconocía que aveces lo hacia sorprender, aunque realmente era muy poco.

Saiki- Es una nueva alumna - dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Neundo- ¡Oh! Una nueva compañera.

Saiki- No, no estará en nuestra clase - se limito a contestar.

\- Ahhh, hací que estará en la clase de alado - dijo un compañero con decepción.

\- Pero mira el lado positivó - decía otro compañero - no podríamos tener dos chicas hermosas en nuestra clase eso ya es demasiado pedir, con Teruhashi-san nos es mas que suficiente - decía con una sonrisa en la cara como si lo que acaba de decir era algo maravilloso.

\- Es cierto...

Teruhashi Kokomi era una chica que con sus ojos y cabellos azules hasta la cintura y tez blanca en una cara angelical era realmente hermosa, los hombres siempre se les hacercaban para saludarla, darle cosas o simplemente para decirle que era hermosa y ella estaba consciente de eso perfectamente.

A Teruhashi le gusta Saiki y él lo sabe bien por eso siempre trata de evitarla ya que el no siente ninguna atracción por ella y eso es por que lee sus verdaderos pensamientos. La última vez que leyó sus pensamientos estaba consiguiendo algo con sus encantos y para Saiki eso era algo desagradable.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, termino el horario de clases y Saiki se dispuso a ir a su casa para comer y luego de hacer sus tareas, salir un rato para ir a su restaurante favorito para comer lo que mas le gustaba una gelatina de café.


	2. Capítulo 2

\- Bueno con esto a completamos tu papeleo.- Decía el director - enseguida le digo a alguien para que te enseñe tu nueva clases.- se dirigió hacia la chica y ambos salieron de la dirección.

\- Oh profesor será que pueda mostrarle a esta alumna su nueva clases.- El mencionado miró a la chica y con una sonrisa acepto.

Y eso es lo que paso en la mañana, un día antes me mude a esté nuevo vecindario mi madre a conseguido un nuevo trabajo y bueno ese es el resultado de ir a una nueva escuela, aunque no era de esas chicas que socializaban mucho así que no hay tantos recuerdos que guardar y algunos que quiero olvidar.

Narrador.

Akira Hiroshi es un chica amable y alegre pero solo con las personas con las que tiene confianza o a las cosas que le gustan y ante los demás una chica seria con esos penetrantes ojos y cabellos negros que le llega un poco más arriba de los hombros es de tez blanca y mide 1.60 para muchos era alguien bajita y por su apariencia hace que se vea bonita ante todos.

La chica siguió al profesor quien le mostraría su nueva clase, durante su recorrido veía como todos se les quedaba viendo.

*como si nunca hubieran visto a una nueva alumna.* Pensó y dio un pequeño suspiro.

\- Buenos días y perdón por interrumpir su clase profesor. - Dijo el hombre mientras abría la puerta dejando ver a la chica.

\- He traído una nueva integrante para su clase como puede ver. - Señala a la chica - ven pasa -

El profesor encargado de la clase dio la orden que todos se vayan a su lugar y pidió a Akira que se presentara ante la clase.

\- Akira Hiroshi tengo 17 años, no tengo problemas en hacer deporte y tampoco en los estudios.

*creo que con eso es suficiente* pensó.

\- Bien Akira es un gusto, ya puedes ir a sentarte donde quieras atrás hay lugares vacíos. - Dijo el hombre de mediana edad apuntando hacia atrás.

Pov Akira

Miré hacia donde dijo el profesor y había dos opciones en la cual podía sentarme, la primera era alado de una chica a la cual se le veía muy animada, sin duda si me voy por esa opción no tendré un año tranquilo y la segunda opción esa si me gustaba a lado de la ventana que tenía vista hacia el patio de la escuela donde se podría ver lo espacioso que era y del otro lado un chico callado, bueno al menos creo que puedo tener un año tranquilo.

Las horas pasaron y me había quedado al día con los maestros, cada uno se ofrecía a ponerme al corriente con sus tareas.

\- Akira-san ven un momento. - Ese era el de matemáticas - Akira-chan ven a ponerte al día con mi materia. - La profesora de literatura.

B-bueno digamos que son muy amables, a decir verdad tiene pocos días en el que el ciclo escolar empezó por lo que no es mucho, pero a los que de verdad quiero romperles su cara es a todos los chicos de este salón solo se me quedan viendo y murmurándose cosas, pero bueno tengo que tranquilizarme no soy ese tipo de persona que por todo busca problemas.

Mejor me voy a ver que hay en el comedor antes que se acabe la comida y me quede sin comer, me levanto y me dirijo al comedor.

\- Mmm aquí no hay gelatina de café, bien compraré un pan de curry. - pago y me dirijo a unas de las mesas, a lo lejos veo una donde no hay nadie, bien, así podré comer tranquilamente me siento pero al poco rato veo como muchos se me quedan viendo, suspiro y suplicó porque nadie venga a sentarse, pero fue demasiado tarde una chica de cabello largo y castaño muy claro se acercó.

\- ¡Hola! Hoy te uniste a nuestra clase, y como vi que no hablaste con nadie quería ser la primera en presentarme. - decía con una gran sonrisa - soy Akatsuki Midoriya un gusto. - se presentó y empezó a comer ya que también ha traído su comida.

-Akira, Akira Hiroshi

\- Si lo se lo dijiste en la clase, emm veo que eres de pocas palabras. - Dice riendo y rascándose la nuca. - bien seré yo la que de el primer paso. - la miro y alzo una ceja. - ¡quiero su seas mi amiga! - Dice casi gritando.

Suspiro y río levemente

\- ¡Oh! Te he hecho reír. - parece que lo notó.

\- Ok, solo si te tranquilizase y dejas de gritar para poder comer bien. - decirle eso creó que no fue buena idea.

\- ¡Si, si, si!- dice gritando.

\- Pero cálmate.

\- Si - dice ya tranquila.

Al ponerle más atención creo que la chica es la misma con la que no quería sentarme, bueno al parecer no tendré un ciclo escolar muy tranquilo que digamos.

\- La verdad es que no tengo muchos amigos que digamos. - empezó a hablar y alce la mirada.

\- Hablo con los de la clase pero, no los consideró mis amigos si no mis compañeros.

\- Ok te entiendo y está bien seré tu amiga.

\- ¡Siii! - grita alegremente y se puso a comer.

Después de ese inesperado almuerzo nos dirigimos al salón y las clases siguieron con normalidad aunque con los maestros siguieron con lo mismo, se ofrecían ponerme al día.

\- Te digo algo.- dice Akatsuki susurrándome cerca de la oreja, si, ahora se sienta alado de mí, intercambio su lugar con el chico que parecía tranquilo, si parecía, ya que después de regresar de comer, se ofreció a ayudarme en cualquier cosa que necesite, ya sea que se caiga el borrador o el lápiz siempre me lo levantaba y me lo daba con una gran sonrisa o me cerraba la ventana ya que decía que podía hacer dañó a mi piel.

-¿Sabes por qué todos los chicos se comportan así contigo? -Yo solo niego con la cabeza.- la verdad te ves bien mona, eres mi chaparrita preciosa. - Dice agarrándome las mejillas.

\- No te entiendo, habla bien.- Le digo, agarrándole las muñecas haciendo que deje de agarrar mis mejillas.

\- Te digo que le haces competencia a Teruhashi -san.

\- Y ¿quién es Teruhashi –san?- Ella estaba emocionada y no sé por qué.

\- Ella es una chica muy hermosa y bella que está a tres salones del nuestro y muchos chicos van tras ella y le hacen lo mismo que a ti como hace un momento que ese chico.- dice tranquila y al parecer feliz.

\- ¿Y porque te veo feliz ante esta circunstancia?

\- Porque soy la amiga de una persona bella y amable como tú.- Dice un sonriendo.

\- Que dices, tú también eres hermosa. - Le digo y al parecer la hice sonrojar. - bueno pero yo no me fijo en esos aspectos, si soy como tú dices que bien y si no también. - digo y sonrió.

Narrador.

Las clases han terminado y Akira ha regresado a su casa, era un día soleado por lo que después pensaba salir un rato para conocer el nuevo vecindario en la cual ahora vivían.

\- ¡Mamá ya he llegado! - dijo alegre.

-¡Oh! Aki-chan ya has llegado, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? - Dijo Miyuki Hiroshi madre de Akira.

Ella era una madre comprensiva y amable siempre buscando lo mejor para su hija ya que es madre soltera, Akira lo sabía bien por eso siempre daba lo mejor de ella en la escuela, y era como la viva representación de ella pero ya mayor y con el cabello largo.

\- Bien, hasta ya tengo una amiga.

\- Wow, primer día y con una amiga.- Dice alegre

\- Bien anda a cambiarte y luego bajas a comer.

Pov Akira

\- Si mamá.- subí entre a mi cuarto dispuesta a cambiarme, me quite la falda y me pongo un pantalón de color negro, me quite la playera de la escuela y la cambie por una blusa de manga corta color morado y unas sandalias, no soy delgada pero tampoco estoy gorda y tengo busto pero no tanto pero tampoco estoy plana.

Cuando bajo veo que mamá ha puesto la mesa y está bien vestida, indició de que ya está a punto de irse a trabajar, ya tiene tiempo que no ha tenido un trabajo estable, el último trabajo de mamá cerró por que la dueña de la tienda se iba a ir a vivir a otro lugar y bueno todos los empleados fueron despedidos, ahora ha buscado uno como secretaria de una empresa y bueno hasta ahora le esta yendo bien.

\- Bueno hoy comeremos fideos.- dice mamá

-¡Ok!

No las pasamos comiendo y yo le contaba todo lo que había hecho en la escuela.

\- Enserio todos los chicos se te quedaban viendo. - Dice mi mamá, mientras toma un poco de su refresco.

\- Si, incluso uno me cerró la ventana que para que no se maltrate mi piel. - Digo riendo la verdad me la paso bien con mi mamá.

\- ¡Jajaja! Entonces no tardara en que un día me traigas a un chico a la casa.

\- ¡Mamaaaá! - digo casi atragantándome con la comida.

-¡Jajaja! Solo es un decir.- mira su reloj. -¡oh! Se me está haciendo tarde. - dijo mientras levanta los platos.

\- Déjalo yo levantó los platos. - digo mientras le quito los platos de las manos.

\- Ok, entonces vuelvo en la noche cuídate. - dice mientras me da un beso en la frente.

\- Mamá no te preocupes.

\- ¡Haces la tarea! - dice gritando ya estando afuera de la casa.

\- ¡Si no te preocupes! - le digo y se despide con la mano.

Entro a la casa y me dispongo a recoger la mesa para lavar los platos y hacer mis deberes.

Me encuentro paseando en el vecindario, la verdad quería conocer el lugar en donde nos habíamos mudado y hasta ahora todo es agradable, al parecer tenemos un parque cerca de la casa, perfecto para salir a correr, sigo caminando, y para mi sorpresa encontré un restaurante familiar.

\- Bueno ya que estamos aquí, vamos a ver si venden lo que más me gusta. - entro y es un lugar perfecto y espacioso incluso hay familias, no hay demasiados pero no muy pocas, me siento en una mesa que está a lado de la ventana y ahora tengo una vista hermosa justo frente el parque.

\- ¿Puedo tomar su orden? - dicen de tras de mí y giro, es la mesera.

\- Si este, quisiera saber si venden gelatina de café.

\- Si, bueno ahorita veo si me quedan. - dice con una sonrisa.

\- Ok - digo y se va, mientras vuelve reviso mi celular "2:30 pm" aún es temprano.

\- Disculpe señorita aun me quedan cinco. - Levanto la vista y es la misma chica de hace rato.

\- Ok lo quiero.

\- Disculpe ¿todos?, los ¿cinco?

\- Si los cinco.

\- Ok en seguida se los traigo.-me dice con una sonrisa.

Mamá me ha dejado un poco de dinero y la verdad quiero comer gelatina de café hace tres días que no lo cómo y para mi es una tortura no probar esa deliciosa gelatina.

Por otro lado un chico de cabellos rosados estaba por salir he ir a su lugar favorito, su mamá salió de compras al supermercado pero se le olvidó pedirle lo que más le gusta, podría pedírselo con solo mandarle un mensaje a su mente, pero caminar también es algo bueno.

Al llegar al restante fue directo al mostrador.

\- Una gelatina de café.

\- Disculpa ya no nos queda, hace un momento una señorita ha pedido todas las que nos quedaban.- dijo la chica del mostrador.

\- Esta bien. - dijo Saiki y se retiró pero no se fue sino que empezó a buscar a la chica que había comprado todas las gelatinas de café, volteó y vio a una chica de cabellera negra comiendo con sus audífonos puestos.

POV de Akira

*Que rico* *verdad que sí* *sí*

Dejé de comer, me di cuenta de que había contestado una voz en mi cabeza pues no había abierto la boca para contestar a demás yo conocía muy bien la voz de mi conciencia, volteó hacia un lado y veo que hay un chico de cabello rosado con unas cosas extrañas en su cabeza.

\- Se te perdió algo. - pregunto y me quito los audífonos.

\- Si pero ya lo encontré. - dice con una cara seria.

\- ¿He? - la voz del chico es igual al que sonó dentro de mi cabeza.

-¿Porque compraste todas las gelatinas de café?

\- Como que ¿Por qué?, a mí me gusta y tengo el dinero para comprarlo. - que se creé para venir a reclamarme algo así.

Suspira - está bien cuanto quieres para que me des una. - dice aun con una cara sería.

\- Nada. - digo de la misma manera, no se mueve y es incómodo comer cuando sabes que alguien está a tu lado viendo como comes.

\- Puedes sentarte, no me gusta que me vean comiendo y menos parado. - digo seria y le invito a asentarse, él me hace caso y toma asiento.

POV Saiki

Me invito a sentarme y así lo hice no me iré hasta que me de uno, caminé no fue mucho pero caminé y realmente no quiero teletransportarme, y aparte hay algo que me llama la atención, traté de manipularla para que me dé una gelatina pero no funciono es la primera vez que esto sucede.

\- Realmente te gusta la gelatina de café. - dice

\- Sí.

\- Igual a mí. - empieza a decir. - Pero ya me estoy llenando, toma.

Me acerca uno - espero que lo disfrutes. - me dice y se levanta de la mesa. - con leche sabe muy bien, pero como dijiste que te gusta, creo que ya lo debes saber. - dice eso de último y la veo salir.

Claro que lo sé es un exquisito manjar que no me puedo perder, creo que me pase un poco mejor me disculpo mañana, creo que no sabe que vamos a la misma escuela, después de todo es la nueva alumna.


	3. Capítulo 3

Voy de camino hacia la escuela y mientras que trataba de no encontrarme con Neundo en el transcurso me he topado con Teruhashi y pues ahora me sigue.

\- ¿Saiki -kun vas a la escuela? - dice frente de mi.

Solo le hago una reverencia y me sigo de largo no quiero que nos vean llegar juntos, es la chica mas "bonita y popular" del instituto si nos ven llegar juntos todos los chicos estarán sobre mi y seré el centro de atención.

\- Saiki -kun vamos juntos ya que esta cerca la escuela. - dice mientras camina junto a mi.

*mmm ¿porque no me hace caso?, sera que piensa que es una imaginación o una ilusión que me aparesca frente a él, después de toso soy hermosa y nadie se resiste*

Se muy bien que no eres una ilusión, pero sigue pensado eso, no quiero llegar junto a ti, si no todos los chicos estarán sobre mi y haciéndome preguntas. Trato de perderla entre la multitud pero me sigue aún, hasta que veo un callejón perfecto para teletransportarme hasta la escuela, entro rápido y me teletransporto.

\- ¡¿Saiki -kun donde estas!? - dice pero ya no me ve.

*Tal vez yo me hice la ilusión de haberlo visto, creo que de verdad estoy enamorado de él*

Al fin llegue a la escuela y para que nadie me vea me he aparecido en la azotea de la escuela.

\- Bien nadie me vio.- digo estando en la orilla del techo.

\- ¿Como hiciste eso?- me quedo sorprendido, alguien me a visto y esta justo detrás de mi giro y me encuentro con la chica nueva.

\- Oh! T-tu eres el chico del café y por lo que veo estudias aquí. - dice asombrada y un poco asustada.

\- Sí, y porque estas aquí se supone que nadie debe estar a esta hora. -digo algo serio y un poco molesto.

\- L-lo sé pero los chicos de allá a-abajo no dejan de estar siguiendo me y si entró en el baño las chicas no dejan de estar haciéndome preguntas incomodas. - al parecer se a calmado un poco.

\- Ok, dejare pasar esto si me prometes que no se los dirás a nadie. - le digo serio no quiero que los demás se enteren ya que podría causar problemas, y mientras tanto intento borrarle los sucesos de ahora, pero algo me lo impide es la segunda vez que no puedo hacerle nada a su mente.

\- Esta bien pero...

\- ¡Pero que!

\- Pero dime ¿como es que puedes hacer eso te teletransportastes no?

\- Como sabes eso, además eso no te incumbe.

\- Esta bien, esta bien, pero no me vallas a hacer nada.

\- Como si fuera ha hacerlo. - la verdad no puedo ya lo he intentado dos veces.

\- O-ok, entonces yo regresaré ya debe estar por comenzar las clases. - dice y hace una reverencia.

algo torpe y se va por las escaleras.

Suspiro, lo que me faltaba ahora hay una que sabe sobre mis poderes.

POV de Akira

Llego a mi clase y veo que no ha llegado el profesor, me dirijo a mi a ciento y veo que ha llevado Aka -chan, si después de una larga noche por el celular la termine llamando así.

Flasback

Suena mi celular y reviso la hora "1:30 am" quien será a esta horas de la madrugada.

Reviso y veo que es un mensaje de un número desconocido *quien podrá ser*

-Hola Aki-chan

Hola?-

Esto me esta asustando conoce mi nombre.

\- No me digas que no sabes quien soy...

Pues no-

\- Soy yo

Quien yo -

\- Pues yo Akatsuki

Entonces recordé que después de insistirme tanto le termine dando mi número.

Ahhh y porque hablas a estas horas de la madrugada-

\- No tengo sueño, además ya que soy tu amiga no quiero que siempre me llames Akatsuki -san.

Pero es tu nombre ademas eso lo podemos descutir mañana en la escuela.-

La verdad ya tengo sueño y mañana hay que ir a la escuela y yo las de levantarme temprano ya que me demoro mucho cuando desayuno, muchas chicas tal vez se demoren en cepillarse o a reglandose pero yo no mi cabello es corto por lo que cepillarse es algo rápido y cuando me arreglo no es mucho ya que no soy de nas que se maquillan exageradamente, la comida es primero.

\- Nooo... Yo quiero ahora, es mas te voy a decir Aki -chan :)

Ok, ok, entonces como te digo-

\- Aka-chan

Ok Aka-chan entonces mañana te veo en la escuela, buenas noches-

Le digo y apago el cel para volver a dormir, vuelve a sonar y veo que es un mensaje de Akatsuki deseandome buenas noches lo apago y vuelvo a dormir.

Fin del Flasback

\- Oh Aki-chan ven.- me grita y todos se me quedan viendo.

\- Akira- san sera que también nosotros te podemos llamar así. - un chico se acerco apenado y bajando la cabeza, para preguntar por todos los chicos del salón.

Y con una cara algo seria le digo- seria muy amable que por favor me hablaran por mi nombre y no con un derivado de ello.

El chico solo siente con la cabeza algo sonrojado y se va, mientras le mando una mirada asesina a Akatsuki y al parecer lo noto por que solo se limita a mirar a otro lado disimuladamente *suspiro* y me voy a sentarme.

\- Donde estabas te estaba buscando.

\- Los chicos no dejaban de perseguirme y cuando entraba a un baño las chicas no dejaban de hacerme preguntas y pues me fui al techo de la escuela y entonces...- deje de hablar por poco y le digo sobre ese chico.

\- entonces que... Dice algo curiosa.

\- Nada, no es nada.

\- Mmm ok.- dice pero no se ve convencida.

En eso veo pasar al chico en el pasillo, al parecer va su clase así que me levanto y voy a ver y alcanzo a ver que entra ha tres salones del nuestro.

Regreso y Akira -chan me ve con cara confundida, solo le sonrió y me voy a mi lugar en eso entra el profesor y todos se paran para saludarlo, las clases acaban de comenzar.

Han pasado las horas y sigo nerviosa sigo pensando en el chico de la azotea, sigo sin comprender como es que puede hacer tal cosa que tal que tenga mas poderes y como sabe lo que he visto me hace algo.

Pero... Como es que puede tener poderes, bueno mejor no me sigo metiendo en eso y como dijo él eso no es de mi incumbencia.

A sonado la campana avisando que ya es hora del receso, salgo el salón acompañada de Akatsuki y nos dirigimos al comedor.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Aka -chan?

\- Eh nada, ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- Es que te noto algo distraída desde que entraste al salón está mañana.

\- Ah no es nada... Mira ahí hay una mesa vacía. - digo y la llevo hasta allá, ni siquiera se porque actuó así.

Nos sentamos y es Akatsuki que no deja de hablar, no sé como es que no se atraganta.

Fin POV Akira

Me dirijo al comedor voy a buscar a la chica nueva ayer me pase un poco con la gelatina, pero así aprovechó para hablar con ella de lo sucedido hace unas horas.

Llego al comedor y busco con la mirada a esa chica, hay bastantes alumnos me adentro mas al comedor y por fin la visualizo pero no esta sola me tendré que deshacer de ella, bueno le pondré una idea en su cabeza ya que necesito tiempo creo que la pondré a caminar toda la escuela.

Ya he puesto ese pensamiento y veo como se levanta bien ya es hora de acercarme.

Veo a Akatsuki levantarse así nomas ni siquiera me dice a donde va y la veo alejarse, intento hablarla pero no me hace caso, vuelvo a comer y al alzar la vista veo a ese chico otra vez.

\- ¿A que hora llegastes? - digo algo asustada apareció de la nada.

\- Hace un momento. - dice con una cara seria.

Esto me esta poniendo nerviosa.

\- S-si es por lo de hace unas horas, no pretendo decirle a nadie. - digo algo asustada.

-No vengo por eso, bueno en parte si.

-¿Eh?

\- Vengo a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer en el restaurante. -dice y alza una bolsa de cartón y lo acienta a un costado de la mesa y lo veo sacar dos gelatinas de café.

Solo lo veo con cara de no entiendo nada, aunque me esta tentando esa gelatina.

\- Toma - me acerca una - comelo.-

Lo veo sacar una cuchara de plástico y me lo da y saca una mas para él y lo veo comer, se me esta haciendo raro esto por lo que trato de buscar a Akatsuki pero no la veo.

\- Si buscas a tu amiga, no volverá pronto.-

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¡No sabes decir otra cosa, o acaso te comió la lengua el ratón!

\- Oí, no te permito que me hables asi.- digo con algo de seriedad.

\- Hasta que por fin hablas. - fruncio el ceño.

\- ¿Le has hecho algo? ¿Dondé está? ¿Acaso tienes más poderes? ¿Me vas a hacer algo?- empiezo a preguntar.

\- Shhh callate no vayas a alzar mucha la voz! - dice algo molesto - y solo la he hecho caminar por toda la escuela. - dice y con la mirada me señala lo que tengo frente de mi.

Se me había olvidado que me había traído una gelatina de café, lo agarro y lo empiezo a comer.

\- Solo quiero decirte que me veras muy seguido, ya que me encargare de ver que no le vayas a contar a nadie sobre mi.

Saiki empieza a escuchar varios pensamientos a su alrededor al parecer al sentarse con la otra chica "bella" llama mucho a atención.

Suspira y se levanta - te veré pronto.- le dice a la chica y se va.

\- En que lío me he metido. - da un mordisco a su gelatina - al menos me regalo algo.

Y pensar que tendría un ciclo escolar tranquilo.


	4. Capítulo 4

He regresado a la casa y la verdad sigo pensando en ese chico, aun no entiendo cómo es que tiene poderes sobrenaturales ¿qué más poderes tendrá? Si, se teletransporta entonces ¿puede aparecer en cualquier momento en mi casa? Y si se aparece en un momento vergonzoso, como en el baño *se abofetea mentalmente* mejor dejo decir tonterías capaz y suceda.

Trato de olvidar haciendo los deberes de la casa y la tarea, mamá regresara hasta tarde por lo que creo que saldré a comer, subo a mi cuarto y pongo música para que realice la tarea.

Han pasado unas cuantas horas y he acabado y antes de ir a comer he decidido pasar por el parque que está cerca de mi casa, el día es muy bueno y los árboles tan grandes dan una increíble sombra refrescante en este día caluroso. Me siento en uno de los bancos del parque y me dispongo a escuchar música por lo que pongo los audífonos y voy al reproductor de música, veo a las personas hacer diferentes clases de ejercicios, algunas juegan con sus hijos otros corren alrededor del parque la verdad se ve un vecindario activo, quisiera venir un fin de semana a correr si no marcan mucha tarea, veo hacia la izquierda y a lo lejos veo una cancha de basquetbol y hacia la derecha veo al chico del café doy vuelta y... ¿el chico del café? viro otra vez y veo de nuevo a ese chico, porque me lo tengo que encontrar en todos lados "solo lo has visto dos veces en un día" si pero es mucho para mi cabecita.

Al parecer ya me vio ya que viene para acá, y ahora que lo veo bien no tiene mal gusto se ve bien sin el uniforme *se abofetea mentalmente* que estoy pensando, sigue caminando y se posiciona frente de mí.

Se me queda viendo y es algo incómodo me saco los audífonos de las orejas y decido hablar.

-¿Y ahora qué?- digo -¿era enserio lo de estar vigilándome?

-En parte sí, pero hoy solo ha sido una coincidencia.- dice con su misma cara de siempre.

-Mmm.-*Claro que no*

*Te digo la verdad*

-Eh también puedes leer la mente.- digo y le hago una seña con la cabeza para que se siente.

-Pensé que ya lo sabias.- dice mientras toma asiento.

-Pues ya ves que no.

-Retrasada.- dice casi audible.

*Ahora que lo pienso cuando lo vi por primera vez, una voz hablo en mi cabeza*

*Ves te dije que eras una retrasada*

*Cállate y teja de meterte en mis pensamientos*

*Aunque quisiera no puedo*

Veo pasar a las personas que hacen ejercicio y solo se nos quedan viendo, lo que faltaba ahora la gente piensa mal.

*Y porque no puedes* pienso y lo miro ver, el solo mira a los niños que están jugando en el parque.

*No sé, desde que nací tengo esta habilidad*

*¡Desde que naciste!*

*Sí, ¿Oye y porque te cuento estas cosas?* Me dice algo enojado.

-No lo sé, tú fuiste el que empezó.- Le digo algo enojada también, ¿solo viene a pelear o qué?

-Mmm-solo se limita a decir.

Suspiro y en eso gruñe mi estómago y estoy que muero de vergüenza, espero que no lo haya escuchado agarro mi celular y lo guardo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me levanto, después de todo iba a ir a comer, pero alguien me entretuvo.

-Vas al restaurante no es así.- dice también levantándose.- también me dirigía hacia allí.

-Si- digo. - No he comido desde que llegue de la escuela.

Los dos nos dirigimos al restaurante, era algo raro desde mi punto de vista, por que ¿quién te acompaña a comer después de haberlo visto solo unos par de veces y cuando te lo encuentras solo te dice que te estará vigilando?, pero bueno no me ha hecho nada, por ahora solo pienso en comer tengo mucha hambre.

Llegamos y me dirigí a la mesa donde me senté la última vez que vine, si delante una gran ventana apuntando hacia el parque.

Me senté y justo enfrente de mí se sentó ese chico.

-Pensé que te ibas a sentar en otro lugar. –digo.

-Por qué ¿me estas echando? Que yo sepa esta mesa no tiene tu nombre.-dice.

-No solo que... Ay ya mejor déjalo, solo siéntate y come.- le digo ya que no tengo ganas de pelear, tengo ganas de comer y mi estómago me lo pide a gritos.

-Luego te invito a una gelatina de café.- Dice

-No tienes que pero... Con mucho gusto lo acepto.- No voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de comerme esa gelatina es mi favorita.

El solo gira los ojos y logró distinguir que soltó una pequeña sonrisa, jeje es algo lindo "se abofetea mentalmente" que estoy diciendo sacudo la cabeza y veo el menú, no tarda mucho y una mesera se nos acerca.

-Hola buenos días ¿que desean para comer?- Dice con una sonrisa.

-Emm quisiera... Ramen.

-Y usted.- dirigiéndose al chico.

-Lo mismo que ella.

-Ok enseguida se los traigo.- dice y se va.

-Ahora que lo pienso.-digo -No se tu nombré y no pienso llamarte el chico del café todo el tiempo.

-¿Y?

-Como que ¡y!.. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Porque te lo tendría que decir, ni que fuéramos algo cercanos.

-Es cierto pero al menos quisiera saber el nombre del chico que me estará vigilando durante todo un año.-digo tratando que entre en razón, pero es cierto porque me lo tendría que decir, pero bueno es para satisfacer mi curiosidad.

Lo veo suspirar.-Esta bien mi nombre es Saiki, Saiki Kusuo.-contenta.

-Ok.- que bonito nombre.

Narrador.

Mientras que Saiki y Akira platicaban no se daban cuenta que estaban siendo observados.

-Mmm quien lo diría, y eso que apenas lleva unos días en la escuela.-dice y da una media vuelta para seguir caminando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pov Akira.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Akira, Akira Hiroshi.

-Si ya lo sabía.

-¡¿Ah?! Mmm es cierto puedes leer la mente.

-Retrasada.

-¡oye!

En eso viene la mesera nos da nuestra orden y empezamos a comer, durante la comida nadie hablo pero no fue un silencio incomodo era relajante de una manera me gustaba.

Terminamos de comer pagamos y me iba directo a mi casa cuando recordé que él me prometió una gelatina de café, cuando volteo para verlo él ya no se encuentra lo busco con la mirada pero nada, de seguro ya se teletransporto, *¡si me estas escuchando me debes una gelatina!* pienso y me voy.

POV Saiki

Me teletransporté antes que se diera cuenta, hace un rato sentí que alguien nos estaba viendo pero no alcancé a ver su cara esperó que esto no traiga problemas, además sé que vive cerca de mi casa si se entera que vivo a unas cuantas cuadras quien sabe cómo reaccione.

Pero a decir verdad me la pase bien, fue un buen día, ya en mi casa salude a mi mamá y me dirigí a mi cuarto para meterme a bañar, fue un día agradable.

Fin Pov Saiki

(Al día siguiente en la escuela)

-Oh! Aki-chan.-gritan en el pasillo de la escuela.

Akira se voltea para ver quien le está hablando, a decir verdad ya sabe quién es pero qué más podemos hacer.

-Ah hola Akatsuki, ¿cómo estás?

-A yo bien, pero creo que tu más.- dice con una cara divertida

-¿Eh? Qué cosas dices.

-¡Sí no te hagas ayer te vi con tu novio!- casi lo dice gritando y algunos chicos solo se voltearon a ver para escuchar nuestra conversación, la agarre del brazo y la jale para que vallamos a nuestra clase.

-Entonces dime ¿quién es?- pregunta curiosa.

-Se llama Saiki.

En eso se escucha como detrás de las chicas se oye caer libros, Akira mira a ver y ve a una chica de cabellos azules agachándose para recoger los libros, ella se agacha y la ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta.

-¿EH? A sí solo me distraje y no mi vi mi camino, gracias.- dice forzando una sonrisa y levantándose.

-¿O-ok? Bueno adiós.-dice Akira y se va con Akatsuki.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Akatsuki.

-No es mi novio, solo un chico que conocí por casualidad.

-Emm eso se dice ahora.

-Te digo la verdad.

Por otro lado Teruhashi quería decirle tantas cosas a aquella chica, aun no podía creer que ella no haya logrado lo que ella a echo ir a comer con Saiki.

Pov Teruhashi

Quien es esa no la había visto antes, como es que dice que está saliendo con Saiki no lo puedo creer él es solo mío no puedo dejar que alguien me lo quité, estoy en la misma clase que él puedo lograr que él se fije en mí y no en esa.

De ahora en adelante siempre iré por él y no me rendiré hasta que este conmigo. ¡Te ganare chica nueva!


End file.
